Trust
by Newbourne5
Summary: Derek comes across two wolves while out hunting. They seem to fear him and won't shift back into human form. He calls Stiles to help and the two discover something remarkable about both the wolves and themselves. No slash, but bromance-heavy.
1. Chapter 1

Trust Chapter 1

**I've been trying to hold off on this one until I finished my other two stories, but the thoughts keep spilling out of my head and on to the paper! So this is a story about two actual wolves that have been separated from their pack by aerial hunters (Shame on you, Sarah Palin!) One is a female and the other is a pup that she rescued when her pack was killed. The two somehow end up in Beacon Hills, where Derek takes it upon himself to be their guide. There'll be some twists, turns, and Stiles (I couldn't write a Teen Wolf fic without him even if I tried). Set at the beginning of season two but probably won't follow the show all that much. Thank you for reading and please review if you love, hate or want to offer some constructive criticism.**

_Early spring, 2012. Just outside of the village of Cantwell, Alaska…_

The pack ran as fast as their legs could carry them, hearts pounding in their chests. Puffs of mist emerged from their snouts as their bodies exerted every ounce of energy they possessed. The machines were back. And with it they brought only death and destruction. She ran along the sides and front of the pack, trying desperately to protect her alphas. The snow crunched below her paws, her body moving purely by instinct.

The helicopter emerged above the trees. She didn't have time to look above her, but she already knew what she'd find if she did. The humans would be there, carefully aiming their weapons at her family. At her.

The alphas yipped and continued on their path, trying to find a suitable place to hide their pack from the bullets. They each carried one of their beloved pups in their jaws, as the baby wolves were way too young to be without the protection of their parents.

She obediently followed her leaders, using her body as a shield for her alphas and their two young pups. The pack ran and ran. She looked at her brother, who followed on the opposite side of the pack. He was strong and had managed to escape dozens of aerial hunts unscathed. She hoped that today would be no different.

However, her hopes would never come to fruition. The first bullet hit the snow just inches from her paws. A second grazed her, shaving her thick fur from her body. She felt the heat of the bullet so close to her skin and ran even faster.

She heard another bullet, and then another. She moved her body in a zigzag pattern in an attempt to avoid being pierced by the evil little instruments. She heard a yelp to her right as one of her pack took a bullet to the neck. Looking back, she saw her pack mate's spirit already escaping her body. A small part of her died with the fallen wolf. Yet, she continued on, her female alpha just to her right. She made her way closer, hoping any bullet meant for her alpha would hit her instead.

The pack made their way down a steep hill and rested there, thinking that the helicopter would never be able to navigate through the small area. They panted as their bodies tried to recover from the exertion. She went close to her alpha's pups and licked their heads, trying to soothe them. The alpha male bumped her with his muzzle to show his appreciation for her efforts. She responded in kind.

Her brother rested just feet away from her, his ribs expanding and contracting as he breathed heavily. All was quiet for a few long moments.

Just then, the helicopter split through the trees and two armed men aimed their guns at the pack. The wolves tried desperately to make their way back up the snowy hill, but it was in vain. She watched as the bullets pierced through the heads of her two alphas, spraying her fur with red blood. She instinctively jumped on top of one of the pups, the male, and prayed that her body would be an appropriate barrier from the deadly shells.

She cried out when her brother landed in front of her, his blood staining the pure white snow. The female pup that he tried to save lay dead in his mouth. Her brother's eyes were still open but he was gone. She looked around and saw that her entire pack was down. There were no more yelps of pain. There was only the sound of the helicopter, hanging as a horrid, stinging insect in the air. Only the helicopter. She looked out at the two humans who were responsible for her pack's destruction. They reloaded their weapons with uncaring eyes. Soon they would be aiming at her and the newly orphaned pup. She listened to the sounds of the magazines being inserted. Her heart stung with grief and part of her hoped that a bullet would soon put her out of her misery.

But there was the pup to worry about now. The little wolf's father and mother were dead and she was the only one left to care for him. No, a bullet couldn't hit her. Not today. She swiftly got to her feet and gently took the pup in her jaws. She bolted, not knowing where she was going or what she'd do once she arrived at her destination but she ran. She ran with everything she had.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Six months later…_

The pup nudged her impatiently. Her eyes slid open, and she lovingly licked the young male's head. He looked at her with wide grey eyes, having shed his puppy blue shade months earlier. She observed him, noting the dark color of his fur. He'd be either a slate grey shade or even black in his adulthood, which was still a year and a half away. She'd taken to calling him Miki for "little one". However, that name was unlikely to stick as the pup was growing by leaps and bounds.

She had been known as Sura to her pack. However, she felt nameless of late, with no other adult wolf to bond with. She felt the warm sun on her back and basked in its illumination. The four-year-old female was a true grey wolf, her silvery fur thick and luxurious. Her eyes were golden yellow and shaped like almonds. She had large paws and long legs. Those attributes, coupled with her unmatched speed and strong jaw made her a formidable hunter.

Miki and Sura's journey had been long and arduous, leading them from Alaska to northern California. However, it was worth it, as Sura knew that she and Miki had to get out of Alaska and away from the vicious killings suffered by her pack and many other wolves.

Miki was now old enough to move on his own without Sura's assistance. He was quickly mastering his hunting skills. Of course, his kills consisted of large insects and small rodents, while Sura always snagged something much more appetizing, but he was certainly coming into his own as a hunter under Sura's guidance.

The two wolves thoroughly enjoyed California, mostly because they were not hunted there like they were in Alaska. In addition, the weather was much more pleasant, allowing Sura and Miki to sleep outside and not have to be concerned with constructing dens to protect themselves from the elements.

And the hunting was fantastic! Sura and Miki enjoyed the California cuisine of several different kinds of rabbits, kangaroo rats, deer, opossums and a myriad of other tasty mammals to munch on. The area that they currently called home was a small California town with plenty of woods. The two wolves were content in their surroundings and planned to stay put.

Sura lifted herself up and enjoyed a long stretch before shaking off any dirt and sand that may have clung to her fur. Miki mimicked her as any normally developing wolf would. It wasn't long before they set out for the day.

Their first stop was a quick drink at their favorite watering hole. The humans called it Diamond Hill Brook, but Sura and Miki knew of no such names. They simply loved the cool, trickling water. It was crisp and delicious and always provided the wolves with much needed hydration. Next, it was off to scare up a few rabbits for breakfast. Sura knew just where to go.

Using their superior noses, the two headed east towards an old mine. The pair trotted along, with Miki nipping at Sura's heels in an attempt to keep up with her long legs. Of course, the female would never leave the young male behind. However, she did challenge him daily to toughen him up. After all, now that his father was deceased, he would be the new alpha of their very small pack. Miki would need to be able to play the role of leader in the near future.

As they passed the entrance to the mine, they hopped over a hill and saw their favorite meadow. The pair slunk down low. There, they would wait patiently for some warm-blooded creature to make its way into their path.

The day moved rather slowly, but Sura didn't mind. The weather was simply lovely and Miki was showing great patience, despite the rumble in his little belly. The two dozed in the sun, keeping their ears and noses attuned to their breakfast…or lunch depending on how long they'd have to wait.

After ten, Sura and Miki's ears perked up. They lifted their heads, both blinking in disbelief. A herd of deer was slowly making their way into the field. The wolves silently rejoiced and Sura was excited to show Miki how to take down a large animal.

The two began the first stage of the hunt…closing the gap between themselves and their prey without alerting their meal of any danger. They crouched down low to their bellies and moved soundlessly through the meadow, thankful for the long dainty wildflowers that concealed them.

Once close enough to the deer, Sura stood, allowing the animals to view her. At first, they froze. Sura became nervous of a standoff. They had to run for her to be able to attack. They had to bolt or all would be lost. Sura stood back and waited, hearing the rapid heartbeats of the herd. She eyed a doe in the front. The doe's nose nervously twitched and her legs trembled above her hooves. Just one little movement would cause the entire herd to spring into action. Sura locked eyes with the doe, urging her to run.

She wasn't disappointed. The young doe sprang forward, causing the rest of the herd to follow suit. Sura excitedly gave chase with Miki anxiously following behind. Sura's paws moved expertly along the ground, her heartbeat illustrating her fervor.

She locked on to her target, another young doe. Sura pushed herself just a little harder until she was snapping her jaws at the neck of the animal. However, she couldn't quite get her teeth into the doe's neck. The herd breathed heavily as they moved into the woods. Their bodies worked in conjunction with each other, a natural protective instinct driving them forward.

Sura once again leapt, successfully reaching the animal's neck but she bit down one second too late and the creature once again eluded her. Sura soon felt movement near her right. Another hunter was in her midst. At first she mistook the predator for Miki, but he was moving too fast and sported the thick musk of an alpha. She nearly stopped in her tracks when she finally caught sight of the being.

It was a man! However, the man ran on all fours like a wolf and his scent was clearly canine. His eyes glowed red and he opened his jaws wide. His intended victim was Sura's doe.

What nerve! He was stealing her kill! Sura pushed herself even harder, now intent on getting that doe first. And when she did, she'd be damned if she shared, especially with a human! Sura grunted as she leapt in the air, now sinking her massive jaws into the doe's neck. However, she wasn't alone. The man/wolf had a firm grip on the doe as well. The deer fell to the ground, it's killer's staring each other down as the animal twitched in the throes of death.

When the doe finally ceased her movements, the two predators released her. Fresh blood clung to both their mouths. The man/wolf's face was strange. His brow was sloped and his ears were nearly as large as Sura's. He had huge fangs and sharp claws. She watched him with her ears facing forward, letting him know she wouldn't back down, despite his scent clearly indicating that he was an alpha male. But how was that possible? Humans weren't wolves and vice versa. Something was clearly very wrong with the creature.

Miki approached to the left and made a whining sound to signal his curiosity. When the man/wolf saw Miki's smaller form, he suddenly shifted. His ears, claws and teeth retracted. Sura jumped back in shock, her fur prickling. She growled in warning, moving her body protectively in front of Miki.

However, the pup was decidedly fascinated by the man and tried to edge closer to him. Sura yipped at him and offered a low growl, letting Miki know that he would not be allowed any closer. She snarled at the man, retracting her tongue and keeping her tail high.

The man wiped the blood from his lips. "It's okay," he said. "I was just trying to help you catch the doe," he said backing away. "She's all yours." He moved a few feet away and sat down.

Sura and Miki cautiously ate the kill, the man watching them the entire time. Occasionally he'd speak to the pair. "Why aren't you shifting back?" he asked them.

Sura was unsure of what he was saying. She didn't know what shifting meant. Perhaps it meant to change, like he could, which to Sura sounded utterly fantastical and impossible. When the two wolves were done with their meal, they sat on the ground, grooming themselves and each other. The man continued to watch them quietly.

Once their snouts and paws were cleaned of blood and meat, Sura stood up. Miki stayed close by her side. He whimpered in protest as Sura turned to go back to their home beyond the mine. She stopped and looked at the man. She rather liked his green eyes and dark hair. And he seemed to have a kindness to him. However, humans could be so dangerous. It seemed as if all they wanted to do was kill. She'd worked too hard and come too far only to fall into some human's trap. She turned again.

"Wait," he said. "If you're afraid to shift because you're naked it's okay." He took off his coat and shirt and threw them towards the two wolves. "Here. You can wear my clothes. I don't mind."

Had she the ability to laugh, she would have guffawed until her stomach hurt. A wolf wearing a human's clothes? That would be downright hysterical. She simply cocked her head to the side in confusion, as did Miki.

Sura observed the man's bare chest. She often wondered why humans insisted on wearing clothing. Their bodies were so much more beautiful when they were naked. And it was easier to get their scents without layers of fabric masking them. She took his gesture as one of kindness, even though it thoroughly confused her. Not wanting to insult him, she stepped forward and sniffed his clothing. His scent was pleasant, although she could have done without the powerful fragrance of deodorant.

Satisfied that she'd appeased him, she again turned to leave. "Still won't shift, huh?" he asked.

He was back on that again. Why would he want her to shift when she clearly couldn't? She looked over at Miki who seemed just as befuddled as she was. Despite their growing interest in the man/wolf, they both decided it was best to retreat. The two took one last look at the green-eyed man before trotting back to the woods.

"Nice to meet you too!" he called behind them. He sighed at their retreating tails. He had a hunch that there was another pack in the woods but their chance meeting was surprising. The older wolf was a female and obviously an alpha if she could shift to true wolf form. The pup was alpha too, perhaps the female's son. The thought alone fascinated him. His sister, Laura, was born alpha but never made the complete Change until she was in her early teens. The little pup could be a child as young as even six.

He wished they'd shifted for him, but it was understandable that a female would be somewhat bashful in front of a male, especially one she'd never met before. Perhaps she would begin to warm up during their next meeting. He reveled in the thought of seeing them both again, maybe even to shift into wolf form himself and run with them. The excitement began to bubble inside of him. He took his phone from his jeans and suddenly frowned. He had a lack of contacts to share his exciting news with. He sighed, dialing the number of the only person he knew with childlike enthusiasm. He held the phone to his ear. "Stiles? Hey, it's Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"It was right over here," said Derek, excitedly. He led Stiles to the field where he saw the two wolves earlier that day.

"Slow it down, Carl Lewis," said Stiles, struggling to keep up with the alpha. "Non-werewolf here."

"Sorry," said Derek, finally stopping at the entrance to the field. "Right here. There was a whole herd of deer and the two of them just came bolting out of the grass. It was unbelievable."

Stiles looked around, his eyes finally settling on the deer carcass twenty feet from him. "And you helped them take down the deer?"

"Uh huh," said Derek, grinning proudly.

Stiles wasn't sure what to make of Derek's giddiness. The normally dour alpha male never smiled. "But then they split."

"After they ate, yes."

"Hmmm," said Stiles. He zipped up his sweatshirt and shrugged. "Well, let's go see where they ran off to."

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and a cool drizzle settled in on the woods of Beacon Hills. Tiny droplets of water clung to Stiles' and Derek's hair and clothing as they walked in the direction that the two wolves made their earlier exit. They passed the old mine, Derek having to drag inquisitive Stiles away from that particular point of interest. Fortunately for Derek, the boy was less chatty than usual, so their walk was only punctuated by the small puffs of air from their exhalations on the cold day.

They got just over a small hill when Derek stopped short. He sniffed. "They're here. I can smell them."

"This is why I always try to shower before seeing you, Derek," said Stiles.

"Yeah, doesn't help," said Derek, fighting a grin at his own retort.

"Ha-ha."

Derek used all of his senses to gather what he could about the two new visitors. They were remarkably quiet and excellent at camouflage. Only their scents gave them away. A human would certainly not be able to find them. Derek strolled forward, sensing the male behind a thicket. Stiles followed close as they rounded the thicket's edge.

Derek smiled upon seeing the young male's eyes through the branches. He moved to part the branches in order to get a better look. Suddenly, the female came bursting out from behind a nearby rock wall. She rammed into Derek's side, knocking him off kilter. She snarled at him, baring enormous fangs in defense of her pack mate. Her grey fur was prickled and her deep growls let Derek know that she wasn't backing down.

"Jesus," said Stiles, quietly.

Derek stood in front of Stiles protectively and held his hands up. "It's okay," he said. "It's just me. From before."

Sura backed up several steps and got closer to Miki. She observed the wolf man that she met earlier in the day. His posture was submissive, letting her know that he didn't mean her or Miki any harm. However, he had brought back a human with him, which did not please her. Miki whined from the thicket, causing Sura to snort in his direction, warning him not to disobey her by moving from his spot.

Sura watched the human step out from behind the wolf man. "They're so beautiful," he said, brown eyes sparkling. "I wonder where they came from."

"Or how long they've been here," said Derek.

"And you think they're mother and son? Like the boy's a little were-kid or something?" asked Stiles.

"That's what I'm thinking," said Derek.

"That's freaking awesome. I want to talk to them. How do you get them to shift back?" Stiles asked.

Sura's ears perked. There was that word again. Shift. She wondered why they felt this was such an important thing to do. Perhaps the wolf man wanted to be with others like him, but if he had a human friend already, what else did he need?

"I don't know. I tried to talk them into it earlier. But they wouldn't do it," said Derek.

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe they can't understand words in wolf form. Like maybe when they're in full shift, they actually think like wolves and can't change back for a long time."

Derek nodded. "It's possible."

"Well, I mean you'd know," said Stiles. "I'm sure you've changed before, right?"

Derek set his jaw and searched for something to get Stiles' mind off Derek shifting. He nodded towards Miki. "Someone's interested in us."

Miki's curiosity got the better of him and he emerged from the thicket, sniffing at the air, eyes turned to Stiles. He was fascinated by the human and wanted to get closer to him. He edged closer to the boy. Derek stayed close to Stiles, ready to protect the young man if the male wolf decided to attack, although the creature lacked any malice in his eyes, only interest. "Hey there," said Stiles, softly, moving to one knee. "You're not as cautious as your friend I see." However, Miki's inquisitiveness was met with punishment. Sura nipped at his neck in scolding. He whimpered, circling her with his head bowed.

"Damn. She's got the balls in the relationship," said Stiles. "Even though little man there," he said, pointing to the area just below Miki's tail. "Ain't so little."

Derek nodded. "That's certainly one way to tell."

"Well we all can't have rock solid pecs and super manly scruff to alert everyone of our masculinity, you know," said Stiles.

They stood and watched the two wolves for a few moments. The animals regarded them with a mix of fear and fascination. Stiles broke the silence. "Hey here's an idea. Maybe they'll shift once you do."

"What?" Derek. "You mean go full-on wolf?"

"Yeah," said Stiles. "Maybe you can use it as a gesture of goodwill or something."

"But I'd have you, you know, strip," said Derek. "I'd be naked."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll try to control myself."

Derek suddenly looked down. "I can't."

Stiles folded his arms. "Oh geez Derek, I never figured you for bashful. I promise I won't look. I mean, I'll admit, even as a straight guy I'd probably check out your furry junk just because, well, it's your furry junk, but you'll be a wolf not a dude, so no harm no foul."

Derek sighed. "I meant I couldn't shift into a wolf, dumbass. And I don't care if I could turn into a purple space alien with tentacles for arms…you will never check out my junk."

"What the hell do you mean you can't wolf out? You're an alpha!" argued Stiles.

Derek sighed. "Look I've tried, okay? But I can't. It's like my body suddenly shuts down or something. I've been trying ever since the night I became alpha. I go into the woods, naked as a jaybird and try to make the change."

"And…zippo?" asked Stiles, looking concerned.

"Yeah," said Derek, sounding sad.

"Oh," said Stiles. "That sucks." Sura and Miki watched him walk over to a large rock and settle on it. "Well, maybe you just have to get pissed or something," he offered. "I piss you off a lot. Here, let's see if I can help. Um…"

Derek folded his arms and watched Stiles struggle to say something that would anger him enough to shift. Even Sura and Miki watched the young man with interest. Stiles scratched the back of his head. "Oh, here's one," said Stiles. "Last week I saw your car at Save Rite and I put peanut butter under the door handle."

"That was you?" asked Derek, incredulous. "Are you freaking kidding me? Do you know how stupid I looked; sniffing my hand to make sure my hand wasn't covered in crap? People were laughing at me. And pointing."

Stiles stood up excitedly. "Yeah, I'm a real douche! I made you look like a total idiot! You must be mad enough at me to change, right?"

"No," said Derek, frowning. "Just mad enough to kick you in the taint. Several times."

Stiles huffed and sat back down. He looked at the two wolves, which both sat fifteen feet away, watching Stiles and Derek intently. "Well these two aren't going to do much. Not now anyway." He took out his phone and snapped several pictures of the animals. "Let's bring this to Deaton," he said, holding the phone up. "I bet he'll have something useful to offer."

"We shouldn't leave them," said Derek. "What if hunters find them?"

Stiles chewed the inside of his mouth. "Okay I'll go to Deaton. You stay and handle the babysit. Don't stray too far from your phone though."

"Okay," said Derek, getting as comfortable as he could against a tree. "Stiles," he said, as the boy began to walk away.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Hey, don't tell anyone other than Deaton about the wolves okay?" Derek asked. "Can we just keep them our secret?"

The sincerity of the question surprised Stiles. "Sure," he said, offering a small smile. "I'll be in touch soon."

Derek sat and watched Stiles disappear into the woods before turning back to the wolves. Stiles' exit seemed to calm the female but the male fussed for the young man's return.

Derek zipped up his jacket as the wind whipped at him. "Geez," he said, looking at Miki. "Now I know why you guys won't shift back. It's freezing out here. Having furry junk would definitely come in handy right about now."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Derek eagerly went to Stiles when he arrived back in the woods two hours later. "What the hell took you so long?" he asked, eyes flashing.

Stiles produced a coffee and offered it to Derek. "Light no sugar, right?" he asked, calmly.

Derek fumbled over his words for a moment. He looked down at the coffee, not wanting to make direct eye contact with Stiles.

"Most people just say 'thank you'," said Stiles.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled. He popped the seal off the top and gratefully sipped at the hot liquid. It felt wonderful in contrast to the chilly weather. "It's good."

"Yeah it's from that old diner down on Berkeley Street," said Stiles. "It's been there forever. They have the best coffee and the best Texas toast on the planet. Do you know they make their own bread?"

Suddenly Derek had a hint of a smile play at his lips. "Yeah. I do. My parents opened that place almost twenty-five years ago."

Stiles' eyes widened. "They did?"

"Yeah," said Derek. "But after the fire…" he started, looking off into the distance. "Well, anyways it looks like the people that bought the place have kept a lot of my parent's traditions, so that's cool."

"You never wanted to go in and see it?" asked Stiles. "Like to see how it compared to your parent's place?"

Derek shook his head. "No. It would have brought back too many memories."

Stiles took his coffee and enjoyed a long pull. After he swallowed he watched Derek intently. "What kinds of memories? Did you work there with your parents?"

Derek looked at his feet. "Yeah. Sometimes. I'd do a lot of the baking and stuff. Sometimes I'd be a line cook, like when I got a little older."

Stiles pressed on. "Did Laura also…"

"So what did Deaton say?" asked Derek, eager to change the subject.

Stiles swallowed, understanding it would be best to get information from Derek in small increments. Heart-to-hearts probably were not the alpha's forte. "Um, well okay he looked at the photos and he used my two least favorite words when it comes to any investigation."

"Which are?" asked Derek.

"'Inconclusive' and 'coincidence'," said Stiles. "'Inconclusive' basically means 'waste of time' and 'coincidence' is pretty much a load of bullshit if you ask me."

"Agreed," said Derek. "There's a reason these two are here and why they can't Change. If we can't rely on Deaton, then I guess we just figure it our for ourselves."

"I'm on board with that," said Stiles, going into his backpack and pulling out a brown paper bag. "Muffins," he said. "I got chocolate chip and blueberry. Pick your poison."

Derek took the bag and scooped up the blueberry. "Thanks," he said. "I just realized I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"And," said Stiles, looking mischievously at Sura and Miki. "I know it's not a big old deer, but," he said, extracting two fully cooked rotisserie chickens from his backpack. "But I think you might like these." He took them out of the foil and placed them on the ground, just a few feet closer to him and to Derek. "Chow down, kids."

Sura and Miki smelled the delicious birds and their mouths watered. Miki, in his youth and naïveté, went right towards the chickens, which sat just two feet away from Stiles.

Sura nipped him on his thigh in reproach. Miki yelped and hung his head and tail low to the ground in penance. He didn't understand why his pack sister was being so gruff. He rather liked the wolf man and the boy utterly fascinated him. And he brought delicious treats! What could be better?

Sura let out a high-pitched whine and slunk down low to the ground. Stiles and Derek backed away and took a spot at a large tree, where they sat shoulder to shoulder. Sura watched them carefully as she inched forward, taking the first chicken into her jaws. She quickly brought it back and placed it in front of Miki. The young wolf enthusiastically began peeling the meat from the bones of the animal. Sura once again approached the second chicken. She sat down, using her strong paws to hold the chicken in place while she enjoyed the succulent flesh.

Sura and Miki noticed something right off. The creature tasted different for some reason. The metallic tinge of blood was no longer present and the meat came away from the bone so easily. The two wolves marveled at this. The taste of the cooked bird was delectable. Both wolves worked around the carcass slowly and deliberately, astonished at the new, exotic tastes they were experiencing.

"I don't think they've ever had a cooked meal before," said Stiles, surprised.

Derek smiled. "It seems like they really like it."

"Four bucks a piece for those chickens," said Stiles, proudly. "Good bargain, huh?"

Derek looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Stiles do you need some scissors?"

Stiles looked confused. "Why would I need those?"

"To clip your coupons, Grandma," said Derek, smirking.

"Ha ha," said Stiles, settling against the tree. The wolf and boy watched Sura and Miki finish their meals and begin to groom themselves and each other.

"Derek?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Are werewolf families a lot like real wolves?" he asked. "You know, like do you guys all sleep together in the same room and eat meals together and hunt together and stuff? I'm not trying to be a douche, I swear. I just want to know."

Derek turned his eyes to Sura and Miki. "In some ways they are. The pack and the whole idea of alpha and beta is the same. We don't sleep together, though. Everyone has their own area for that. When alphas make the Change and go for a run, they see each other naked in their human form, but nobody makes a big deal out of it. We always hunt together. And we protect each other."

"What about mates?" Stiles asked. "Like does every wolf have a mate? One that they have for life and stuff?"

Derek shook his head. "No. Werewolves can have a male and female alpha in one pack but they don't necessarily have to be mates or anything. A werewolf can be with a human or another werewolf. It doesn't really matter."

"Did Laura have someone?" asked Stiles.

"There was a guy. A human. In Seattle," he said. "But they broke up before she was killed."

"While you were gone from Beacon Hills, did you have a girlfriend?" asked Stiles.

Derek had to remind himself that Stiles was simply being his usual curious self. He'd wanted to tell him to knock off the twenty questions, but thought the better of it. The young man was going out of his way to help him and that wouldn't have been the nicest way to repay him. "Maybe a topic for another time okay, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure. Okay."

The two leaned against the tree. Stiles tried not to make it too obvious that he was trying to extract as much body heat from Derek as he could, as he felt like freezing to death was a distinct possibility. He glanced over at the alpha, noting that he seemed a little cold himself, but that cuddling was most likely pretty low on his list of priorities. Stiles looked over at Sura and Miki's furry bodies and secretly wished one of them would just jump into his lap and warm up his frozen frame. "Should we make a fire?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," said Derek. "That'll get hunters out here in no time. Good plan, Stiles." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay sarcasm noted," said Stiles. "No fire it is." He pressed his head against the tree and watched as the dusk approached.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek pointed to himself. "Derek," he said, looking expectantly at Sura and Miki. "Me. Derek."

Stiles stifled a giggle. "You. Crazy."

Derek pointed to Stiles. "Stiles. That's STILES."

Stiles groaned and shifted his cold behind on the forest floor. "It's not good sitting on the cold ground like this. I just know that I'm going to get hemorrhoids," he complained. "I'm sixteen and I'm gonna start looking like my dad, sitting on that stupid donut pillow in the living room. Pretty soon I'll start screaming at anyone who touches the thermostat and groaning every time I go from a sitting position to a standing position. Before you know it, I'll be hollering at the neighborhood kids to get off my lawn. Oh yeah, it's all downhill from hemorrhoids."

"Derek," said Derek to the wolves.

Stiles sighed. "You sound like you're trying to communicate with cave people."

"Well how else are they going to learn our names?" asked Derek.

Stiles looked over at the two wolves. The dusk was settling in behind them, casting a sparkly, sunlit halo on their luxurious fur. They had calmed down considerably and even moved closer to Derek and Stiles. The human and the wolf man fascinated both of them. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, but hid it under a lot of bickering and dissonance. They could feel the wolf man's need to protect the young man, as they could feel the young man's need to help the wolf man. It was a very strange relationship indeed.

Suddenly Stiles stood up and stretched. He giggled, getting on all fours, lowering his head to the ground.

"What. The hell. Are you doing?" Derek asked, cocking his head to side. Stiles thought that he might actually have looked amused.

"It's this thing I do with my uncle's dog, Optimus. You see, he'd…"

"Wait, I'm sorry," said Derek. "Optimus?"

Stiles shrugged. "My cousin Billy named him. He's big into Transformers. Anyway," said Stiles, lowering his head again. "This makes Optimus get crazy excited." He aimed his head towards Miki and began scooting forward with his knees. Miki stood right up, his tail beginning to wag. He didn't know what the boy was doing but it looked like more fun than any wolf could ever have and he wanted to immediately be a part of it. He let out an excited yelp and began scratching at the ground, wanting to get to Stiles more than anything in the world.

Derek looked at Miki incredulously. "He's going for it," he said. "Keep going, Stiles."

Stiles continued to move towards Miki in the very strange posture. Sura stood up, also fascinated by the human's gesture. He was using the same posture that her pack brothers and sisters would when they played! How did he know how to do that?

Now both wolves approached. Sura let Miki go first, keeping a watchful eye on her young alpha. Miki pounded his paws on the ground excitedly and barked.

Derek crawled forward slowly, wanting to be able to protect Stiles if the female mistook the boy for a danger and tried to hurt him. However, the female simply watched carefully, not really showing any signs of aggression.

Miki excitedly charged Stiles and buried his snout in the boy's neck, wanting him to lift his head. But when Stiles started patting his hands on the ground it sent Miki into a frenzy of delight. He circled Stiles, bumping him gently in his ribs with his snout in an attempt to get Stiles on his back. The young wolf whined and barked, his tail moving uncontrollably in his excitement. Occasionally, Stiles would quickly reach out his hands and gently tug Miki's ears or grab his paws. This got the little wolf even more excited.

Derek thoroughly enjoyed watching the two young ones play, but he remained prepared to assist if Stiles needed him. He looked over at Sura and noted that she did the same. She sat regally, her tail slowly and gently patting the ground. Derek sensed that she also liked watching them play together.

Finally Stiles felt comfortable enough to give the little wolf what he wanted. He got on his back and let Miki charge him. Stiles laughed as he felt the two front paws on his chest. Miki groaned and yipped in glee as Stiles lightly tugged at his scruff. Stiles felt a cold nose and warm tongue on his cheek and ear. He snorted in laughter. "I'm getting kisses now I see."

Sura continued to watch, as Miki had the human in a subordinate position. She watched as his hands moved along Miki's fur, very soft and gentle. This shocked her, as no human she'd ever met would have played and touched Miki with such tenderness. Could it be that some humans could be kind? She turned and locked eyes with the wolf man. Derek was his name.

And the boy was Stiles, she knew.

Derek. And Stiles.

Sura lay down and watched Miki enjoy himself. She finally relaxed and rested with her belly and spirits full.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles sighed and folded his arms protectively against the bitter cold. The wolves had long fallen asleep, snuggled up against each other. He began to stir. "It's getting colder if that's even possible. I think maybe I'll head home. My warm house and a hot meal are calling to me." He stood up, cursing that his left leg had fallen asleep. He walked it off in circles.

"Home?" asked Derek. "You're going to walk through here by yourself? It's almost dark. It's not safe."

"Well, you can't very well leave these two alone," argued Stiles, gesturing to Sura and Miki. "I'll be fine."

"The hell you will," said Derek. "The last teenager that took a little stroll through the woods at night got himself bitten by a psychotic alpha werewolf."

Stiles smirked. "You afraid another alpha will bite me?"

"No," said Derek, indignantly. "I couldn't care less." He shrugged in a non-committal manner.

"Fine then," said Stiles, saluting the two wolves. "Goodbye my comrades. Private Stilinski off duty sir," he said, turning on his heels and heading into the woods.

Soon, he felt Derek slide up beside him. Stiles smiled. "Couldn't bear to think of me all alone out here, could you?"

"Get over yourself Stiles. I'm just making sure you get home safe because, I…"

"Because you might KINDF OF like me. Just a little?" asked Stiles.

"I don't want you to die. That's a totally different thing than actually liking someone," stated Derek, flatly.

"Likely story," said Stiles.

"Yeah well, as much as I hate to admit it, the wolves seem to like you. They are beginning to trust you. I-ugh, I can feel the nausea building as I say this, but I need you around if I'm ever going to get through to them," said Derek.

Stiles did not say another word after that.

They passed the mine and into the field where the deer carcass lay. Once through a short path, they were back at Stile's Jeep. Stiles unlocked the car and looked at Derek. "Are you staying out here tonight for sure?"

Derek looked around, not particularly looking forward to a cold night outside. Stiles could see his apprehension. "I, um…"

"I can sneak you into my house," Stiles offered. "At least until this cold snap breaks. It's nice and warm in there. My dad won't be home for at least another three hours. I'll get you some dinner and I've got an air mattress you can sleep on."

Derek's mind fought between the two extremes. There was staying out in the cold all night while keeping a close eye on the wolves or enjoying a nice cozy night's sleep at Stiles'. He sighed, knowing the latter wasn't really a possibility. "I should stay out here. With them," he said. "Just in case."

"Okay," said Stiles, opening the back to the Jeep. He extracted a large, thick olive green blanket, two books and a flashlight. He handed them to Derek before going to the back seat and grabbing two unopened bottles of Gatorade. "That should hold you for the night. Tomorrow's Monday so I'll come back to see you and the wolves after school, okay?"

Derek was taken aback by Stiles' show of kindness. "Sure. Thanks."

As Derek watched the red tail lights of the Jeep disappear, he'd suddenly wished he'd taken Stiles up on his offer. The wind was picking up and there was no guarantee that the two wolves would even be in the same place when he got back. Despite his feelings, he simply zipped up his jacket and carried his supplies back to his makeshift "camp".

When he arrived back, the wolves lifted their heads briefly. Once sure that it was only Derek, they lay back down. Derek laughed, despite himself. "Yeah sure, it's all fun and games when you have a snuggle partner. I'm just gonna go over near the tree and freeze, thanks."

**MIDNIGHT**

Derek awoke with his entire body quaking. He'd never felt so cold in his entire life. Though he knew he could never die of hypothermia, it was still a remarkably painful feeling being that cold. He looked up from his blanket and eyed the two wolves nuzzled up near each other.

The thought he had was undoubtedly crazy.

However, to ease his own personal discomfort he was willing to suffer punishment by the female's bite for trying.

He stood, legs stiff and aching from the abuse his joints had taken on the freezing, hard ground. He slowly walked towards the two creatures and stood over them. Sura looked up and saw Derek above her. She could feel that he was freezing. She watched him for a few moments and then looked down at Miki, who knew Derek was behind him, yet it raised no suspicion in the little wolf.

Derek knelt next to Miki, in an attempt to lie next to the young male, figuring he'd be much more receptive to the gesture than the female. Sura puffed in an almost-bark, feeling that she'd rather have Derek next to her just in case there was some lingering desire within the wolf man to harm them. Derek nodded, understanding the female's implication. He stood again, this time, going behind Sura and slowly lying down. He spread the massive blanket out and covered all three of them under it before pressing in close to Sura.

He waited a few moments before laying his arm across her and nuzzling in close. She didn't tense or offer any signs of warning, which made him feel much more at ease. Soon, the warmth between the three of them began to spread and proliferate. Derek's shivering ceased and he finally began to become seduced back into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Chapter 4

***Greetings—I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like the next installment. Please review or pm me with your thoughts. Pretty please? ;-)**

The three wolves were woken up by the sounds of feet moving rapidly through a mass of dry leaves. Their visitor was still nearly a third of a mile away, but their keen noses told them that it was Stiles. Miki's tail pounded on the ground in excitement. He was the first to rise and prepare for his new friends' visit.

The little wolf whined and excitedly scrambled over to Stiles as the young man made his way into their camp. Sura shook herself off and stretched while Derek rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stiles greeted Miki with equal enthusiasm, offering the pup a kiss on his snout. He looked over at Derek and raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy a little werewolf three-way action last night?" he asked, mischievously. "I miss all the fun."

Derek offered a rare lopsided grin. "Can you believe they let me sleep with them? Good thing, too. Couple more hours and you would have had to defrost me."

Stiles zipped up his hunter green sweatshirt and shuddered, nodding. "It is freaking freezing out here." He suddenly considered the thought of Derek thawing out on one of Deaton's exam tables like some science fiction superhero.

"Forget it, Stiles," said Derek, reading the young man's mind. "Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until after school," he said, noting the large duffel bag near Stiles' feet.

"I'm going," said Stiles, rather unconvincingly. "I just thought I'd drop off supplies and, you know…visit."

"Uh huh," said Derek, yawning. He slowly, and with some mostly unnecessary grumblings, stood up. "Please tell me these supplies you speak of include caffeine in some form."

Stiles grinned broadly and produced a thermos. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact it DOES!" He handed Derek the thermos and offered a small Styrofoam cup.

Derek eagerly took the bottle and poured himself some of the hot, soothing liquid. He raised the cup appreciatively. "Better than the diner even."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks." He saw Miki and Sura looking at him expectantly. "Oh, I see now why you two are so jazzed to see me," he said, smirking. He knelt down and reached into the large bag and extracted two containers covered in tinfoil. "Lucky I'm such a sucker for you cute, fuzzy types." He removed the foil and placed two sizable portions of cooked ground beef on the forest floor.

The two wolves wasted no time digging into their meals, their fear of the human a faint memory. "It should still be nice and hot," said Stiles, gently touching Miki's head. "I just fried it all up this morning." The young man offered his hand to Sura, who licked her chops and offered a benevolent expression. Stiles took this as an open invitation and lightly patted her head. Sura licked his hand in response before quickly turning her attentions back to the delicious sautéed meat in front of her.

Stiles stood up. He walked to Derek and offered another tinfoil-wrapped treat. "Still no chance of them making the Change?"

"No," said Derek, opening up the package and gratefully biting into the bagel with cream cheese, still warm from the toaster. "But considering how they were with us just forty-eight hours ago I'd say we've made a lot of progress," he said with his mouth full.

"True," said Stiles, settling on the side of a tree. The boy looked at the two wolves dreamily for a few moments.

"Thought you were just dropping off supplies," said Derek. He sat on a rock to enjoy his meal.

"And visiting," Stiles corrected.

"Stiles," said Derek, trying to sound authoritative. "You can't miss school. It's only October and you're probably already on the truant officer's most wanted list."

"Oh you mean Gary Barnes?" asked Stiles. "That truant officer? Yeah, see he happens to be my dad's best friend. Not only that but I also caught him alone in his house singing Celine Dion and re-enacting scenes from Titanic in his underwear once, so he's not gonna make a stink about me being out of school."

"What about Scott?" Derek asked. "Won't he be wondering where you are? I mean anytime you've ever been out it's because of werewolf stuff so what if he assumes that?"

Stiles folded his arms indignantly. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Derek opened his mouth but nothing came out. He huffed. "W-What? No, of course not," he mumbled. He hastily stuffed another bite of bagel in his mouth and looked away. It's not that he wanted Stiles to leave. Not really. He just knew that the more time the pair spent alone meant more opportunities for Stiles to engage Derek in a personal and private discussion, which he did not relish in the least.

Derek wasn't always so emotionally stunted. Before his family's death, Derek moved through life with a hefty dose of positivity and bravado. Being born a werewolf, he felt nothing could hurt him. Even as a young beta, he never feared humans. Why should he? At six, he could have easily taken down the entire Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team if he so chose. His family was massive and loving and generous. Derek never imagined that one day he'd run out of that love to the point where his soul felt like a dead, brittle flower.

He looked over at the two wolves and saw bits and pieces of himself in both of them. The little male was his former self. He was trusting and enthusiastic. The female, however, knew pain and loss all too well as it was evident in her eyes. However, Derek noticed, even the female was not immune to Stiles' ways. She was warming up to the young man…and fast.

This made Derek apprehensive around Stiles. It wasn't that Derek was heartless. After all, he cared for Scott McCall, despite their rocky relationship. But Derek's concern for Scott was more because he was a young werewolf who needed guidance. He didn't exactly want to share his deepest darkest secrets with the boy. In the hierarchy of Scott and Derek's relationship, Derek was the one who was to be counselor.

Stiles, however, was different. He was straightforward, loyal and smart. He wore his heart on his sleeve and encouraged others to do so through his unselfish acts on their behalf. Even despite their current predicament, Stiles kept his promise to guard their secret, and hadn't once pressed for Scott's or anyone else's involvement. Not only that, he'd doted on not only the wolves, but also on Derek, making sure all three were safe, comfortable and fed. Derek looked back to find Stiles watching him. He shrugged. "Well if you're gonna hang around here all day you may as well make yourself useful." He nodded to the duffel bag. "Bring your laptop, Poindexter?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Your allusion to my nerd factor aside, yes I did bring the laptop…but in hopes of plugging it into an outlet at a place with electricity and indoor plumbing. And, if all goes as planned, our two new friends will accompany us."

"Stiles, we can't move the two wolves so I don't know what you're expecting," stated Derek.

Stiles pushed off the side of the tree. "Don't think we can move them do you?" he asked. "Care to make a wager?"

Derek stuffed the last bite of bagel into his mouth and stood. He sighed loudly. "Okay Stiles. What's it gonna be?"

Stiles got giddy at the prospect of a bet. He rubbed his hands together devilishly. "Hmmm…I've got it. If I win, you have to practice making the Change into a full wolf…WITH me present. Got it?"

Derek set his jaw. He should have known the young man would pick the most arduous, next-to-impossible task. "Fine," said the wolf man through gritted teeth. "And if I win?"

Stiles shrugged. "You name it."

"That's really asking for it Stiles, I mean I could pick from a long list of terrible things that I…"

"I trust you," said Stiles, perfectly serious.

The statement felt like a hard fist to Derek's chest. He fumbled slightly. "Well-fine, I…well, if you trust me as you say then you don't need to know what happens if I win." He shrugged for effect. "Right?"

"Sure," said Stiles, stepping forward, the cold causing his eyes to water, making them appear even more clear and mischievous than normal. "Sound reasoning."

Derek scoffed. The kid could certainly bluff. "Okay Stiles. If you're so confident that you'll win, then…" he threw his hands in the air. "Do your best."

"Gladly," said Stiles, placing the empty plates and thermos in his duffel bag. The two wolves watched Stiles with great interest, and, in Miki's case, some anxiety. Why was he packing up so soon? The little wolf looked to Sura, noting that she was certainly alert, but not anxious. She was simply…waiting.

Derek and Stiles cleared the camp of any and all remnants of their stay. Stiles, without a word, began to walk towards the clearing. Derek hesitated. "Stiles," he said quietly, looking back at the two wolves. Miki whined loudly and pawed at the ground. Derek was apprehensive. "I can't."

Stiles walked back to him. "There's where you're wrong. You can."

"How?" Derek asked.

Stiles put the duffel down. "Are you an alpha or aren't you?"

"Wha-yeah. Yes," said Derek. "I am."

"Okay, good, glad we've established that," said Stiles, walking to Derek until he was a mere foot away. "You know I do a lot more at night then just Google pictures of Mila Kunis. I mean, granted, a LOT of my time is spent doing that." He giggled and blushed suddenly. "I have this fantasy where I'm like this big sports agent for the Mets and Mila shows up at a game one night and asks for a…"

"Stiles, get on with it," said Derek. "For. The. Love. Of. God."

"Oh yeah sorry, well anyway, like I said I do a lot more than just look at chicks online. Last night I went into full-on research mode on wolves. Behavior, hunting style, the pack hierarchy, yada yada yada…well, I don't have to tell you what you already know."

"Stiles these are werewolves trapped in shift! They're not REAL WOLVES," argued Derek.

"Are we really so certain that's the case?" asked Stiles. "They could very well be real wolves. Last night, I read about packs that can migrate from…"

"Are you actually trying to convince me that these two aren't werewolves?" asked Derek, incredulous.

"You and I both know that stranger things have happened," said Stiles.

Derek bit the inside of his mouth as he studied Stiles. The young man's heartbeat held no level of betrayal. He wasn't trying to mislead Derek, as crazy as his ideas sounded. The alpha relented. "Fine. Assuming that they could either be werewolves or real wolves, what makes you so certain that they'll follow us out of camp if we leave?"

"Derek, there's a reason why they didn't follow me out of the woods last night, even though the little guy over there was concerned at my departure," said Stiles.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Derek asked.

"Because their alpha was here…with them…in all his pouty, muscular glory," said Stiles. "Come on, Derek. Scott's the dense one, not you."

"What?" Derek asked. He peered back at Sura and Miki. Both stood, waiting for Derek and Stiles' next move. "You're telling me that they think I'm their alpha? Stiles, that's nuts, even for you."

"Oh is it?" asked Stiles. "Well if I'm so nuts then why is Little Miss Aggressive suddenly allowing you to sleep with her and letting me pet her head…hmmm?" he asked, nodding to Sura.

Derek bit his lower lip and looked at Sura. The female watched him intently, seemingly waiting for the alpha's cue. "Probably because you fed her and I only served to keep her from freezing," said Derek, brushing off Stiles' assertions.

"Uh huh," said Stiles. "Let me ask you something. Have you taken a piss while you've been here?"

Derek looked at the young man as if he'd lost his mind. "Have I what?"

"Simple question," said Stiles. "Have you pissed? Yes or no?"

"Ugh, fine, yes, I've gone to the bathroom out here. Last night. What of it, perv?" Derek inquired.

"And when you did this, did the two wolves piss too?" asked Stiles.

Derek thought back. "Yeah."

"Before you, after you, or whenever the mood struck them?" Stiles asked.

"Actually, they did it right after me."

"In the same spot?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," said Derek. His eyes began to glint in recognition.

"You're starting to get it," said Stiles. "Wolves mark their territory with urine. The alpha always marks first, then the betas right after. They thought you were marking territory last night and they were just following their alpha."

Derek thought for a long moment. "I don't understand how they…"

"Like I said, I think when they are in full shift they think like real wolves. Or they could be real wolves! In either case, they were without pack before and now they've found you. I think the fact that you look human threw them off at first but there's no denying you're wolf. They know that now."

"But what about you?" Derek asked. "They seem to really prefer you."

"I don't know," said Stiles. "I really have no idea. Are you at least willing to entertain this idea, please?"

Derek sighed. "Okay." He zipped up his coat. "So we just walk and they follow?"

"That's the plan. Lead the way," said Stiles, sweeping his arm in a gesture to allow Derek to the forefront.

Derek took a deep breath and began walking towards the clearing. "Don't turn around," Stiles whispered. "Be confident."

"I don't even know where we're going," said Derek.

Stiles snuck a quick peek over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the two wolves following just a few paces behind. "I wouldn't necessarily say that."


End file.
